Teardrops are the souls words
by Summerdreamin
Summary: "Running towards my car felt so right at that moment, I couldn't stand being in that gap store or the mall anymore, I jumped in and hit the gas, trying to get home as soon as possible." Set literally just after Blaine sang to Jeremiah in the Gap Attack, When kurt can't deal with blaine singing to another guy he goes home and does some singing of his own. "Happy Klaine ending!"
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **Hello people of the fanfiction internet! This idea came to me a few days ago and i wanted to write it today while i have the idea fresh in my head and some form of inspiration (in other words i wasn't being completely lazy today like usual, but thats just a secret between us okay) This was originally going to be a oneshot but it will defintely be two now as the characters kind of took over and smacked me in the head with a bowl of spaghetti to make this longer, and when you're getting hit in the head with a bowl of spaghetti you can't say no.  
Also i put this at the beginning of everything now but i've started to feel like i need to do something to help the world and so for every review i get i give 10p to charity which charity im not yet sure of but it _might_ be 'The Trevor Project' (thankyou lovely reviewer "Nurse Kate" for giving me that idea) only problem the Trevor Project is American based and i'm not, but it's still a maybe!  
Anyway i've talked way too much and will now go farm some llamas instead of taking up your time. Enjoy the story!  
Also i don't own anything and the song is teardrops on my guitar by Taylor swift!

* * *

Running towards my car felt so right at that moment, I couldn't stand being in that gap store or the mall anymore, usually it was favourite place but after having to sing to Jeremiah for Blaine I didn't even know if I could set foot there ever again. I jumped in and hit the gas, trying to get home as soon as possible.

Thankfully the roads were empty and my house was no different, my dad was at the shop, Carol was working at the hospital and Finn just wasn't in. As I walked towards the kitchen I thought about the drama that had happened over the past few days, Blaine saying he wanted to sing to someone else and then planning for everyone to help him, it killed me a little bit inside. I thought he knew I liked him and I was stupid enough to think that he liked me back, turns out our coffee dates had been coffee hangouts and him remembering my coffee order was no more than friendly politeness.

I felt so stupid at that moment and as I got to the kitchen I couldn't take how idiotic I had been, I felt like I couldn't take it anymore. The knife on the counter shone in the sun light which reminded me of how I used to deal with the hurt, I hadn't cut since I had met Blaine because I thought he showed me some hope of a better future that maybe involved him and I being boyfriends, that was obviously not going to happen which made me realise that I didn't have to try and be perfect for him anymore. I shook the thoughts out of my head and really listened to what I was saying, the only person I had to be Percy for was me and starting to cut myself again was not going to help anything right now. I turned on the radio that was sat next to the knives edging my hand past them and continuously telling myself to not even think about touching them, suddenly Taylor swifts melodious country voice was softly playing its way out of the small audio device and into my ears, usually country was definitely not my thing but Taylor swifts music was something that I couldn't help but love.

"Drew looks at me; I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without" I sighed at the realisation that the song was pretty good at describing my life at the minute, I hadn't managed to stick around to find out what Jeremiah had to say, I had ran as soon as the song was over, but that blond boy would have to have been crazy to turn Blaine down. Slowly my voice started blending with the radio as I sang along, leaning on the counter as If the world was going to stop spinning.

"Blaine talks to me, I laugh 'cause it's so damn funny  
And I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night  
He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do." my mind started falling back to when Blaine and I had first met, even then I was 100% sure that he had sang teenage dream to me, but at that moment I realised that he was probably just checking to make sure the spy was still there so that he could interrogate me afterwards with a few of his friends.

"Blaine walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
She better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky 'cause  
He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight." I was so glad that no one was home at the moment because if they had've been they would definitely have asked what my problem was singing at the top of my lung while standing and occasionally walking around all alone in the kitchen, while singing a love song where I had replaced the name with Blaine's. I have no idea what my answer to them would've been, 'I've been a complete idiot and made up everything in my head.' would've only gotten me sent to a physc ward, and seeing as you weren't allowed to wear what you want in those places I was planning on keeping my distance and therefore staying silent about my heartbreak when others were around.

"He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into.  
Blaine looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see." I sighed then turned the radio off and surrendered to the silence.

Only I would have if someone didn't cough behind me.

I turned around sharply and took in a bath when I realised Blaine was standing there looking dapper as ever in his Dalton uniform. Neither of us moved for a moment and I was starting to panic while wondering how long he had been standing there for. His face was blank with maybe a hint of surprise; both of us knew that someone would have to break the silence eventually.

"Why are you here?" I was mentally slapping myself for such an obvious question but I genuinely wanted to know the answer so I waited for Blaine to talk.

"I wanted to know where you had gone after the performance?" He answer it as a question almost pointing out the obvious as well, he had stayed in the doorway of the kitchen, as if he didn't dare take another step inside.

"Shouldn't you be out with your new boyfriend right now?" I replied, trying to hide the agitation in my voice but instead I just sounded tired of talking to him.

"Actually our little number got him fired and he rejected me." Even as the words left his mouth he didn't sound sad and I was confused.

"I'm sorry to hear that." I lied, but Blaine was my friend and I assumed he was hiding the hurt from me; he liked hiding his true feeling a lot of the time so I didn't think that this would've been any different.

"I'm not." He started and I felt a bit confused. "You still didn't answer my question you know." He trailed off and waited for me to reply, what did he want me to say? 'I couldn't stand seeing you sing to another guy because I like you.' it was not the time or the place to say that and I was starting to believe that it never would be.

"I was just tired and I knew I wasn't needed there anymore. You can actually come in the kitchen Blaine I'm not going to chew your arm off or any-"

"I heard you singing." He interrupted me. I prayed to the many nonexistent gods that Blaine was talking about singing at the gap. "Just now you were singing, I came to see if you were alright and you were singing." It s clear to me then that the gods did not like atheists who prayed. My expression blanked and I hoped that I would not stutter if I started to talk, I was Kurt Hummel for crying out loud, I was braver than this.

"Yes I was singing I like to sing you know that."

"You said my name... And you were singing a love song." He pointed out.

"I can't get out if this, can I?" I sighed and rubbed my head, I could already feel a headache coming on from having too much happening in one day.

"Not really. Kurt just tell me what's going on." Blaine pleaded, time seemed to slow down and everything blurred and I took a deep breath and prepared myself for what was no inevitable.

"I like you Blaine, I've known that I like you since Christmas and I guess that seeing you singing to another guy today was just a bit too much for me." I felt slightly relieved as I talked to him and it was like a weight had been lifted off my chest for a few seconds until a new heavier weight had replaced it, I had no idea how Blaine would react to what I just said. He took a few steps closer to me but I was frozen, preparing myself for rejection.

"I'm really oblivious aren't I?" The black haired boy said.

"I wouldn't call you oblivious." That was a lie. "You're just quite unaware of your surroundings." I smiled, my dad had once told me that the best thing you could do when the world s against you was to smile so that was exactly what I was doing.

"Look Kurt I'm not good at romance which you and about 50 mortified shoppers just witnessed and I have no idea what to do I mean I like you... I like you." Blaine said the last bit like a light switch had been turned on in his head. "Kurt I like you."

"Yes you've just said that three times." I stated.

"No I mean I really really like you, I have no idea what I was doing chasing after Jeremiah, he didn't even mean anything to me, and I had only met up with him twice." Blaine looked up at me with eyes full of something that I couldn't distinguish until he walked right up to me and slowly moved his head closer to mine.

"Blaine we can't do this." I said ducking out of his lips way and pacing to the other side of the room.

"Why not?" He asked, I had never seen him look so dejected but I had to stay strong.

"Because Blaine, you were singing to another guy just a few hours ago-"

"But he said no!"

"Exactly! And I am not being some rebound to make you feel better on Valentine's Day!" I shouted and covered my mouth immediately after I'd said it. Blaine looked shocked at my words but I knew that he knew what I said was true.

"I think I should go." He said and started walking towards the door. I wanted to scream, to tell him to stay, to pull him into my arms and never let him go, I wanted to kiss him so bad but most of all I wanted him to stay. I knew I had to tell him to stay.

"Okay." The door slammed behind him.


	2. Chapter 2: Peace

**AN: **So i'm not going to lie... it's been a while, college life is hectic and I can't believe the work i've been given, talk about crying in a teachers office who isn't even your teacher anymore... yeah its been a fun few weeks. BUT now i'm back! YAY! and i won't be taking another break this long (this is hopefully a promise) I would really like to thank RainySunnyEnding who is an amazing writer but also an awesome person who's just so nice and i recommend you all go read her stories as they are Awesome. :D  
Anyways...ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

As I walked through the halls of Dalton the next day, my head was swimming with thoughts of the previous night; the faces of the other students were all blending together to form one big unrecognisable sea of people, the blue blazers forming an unbreakable bond between them that made walking through it increasingly difficult. Finally I turned off the corridor and through the door of the Warbler's hall. It was Eerily empty except for Nick and Jeff who were deep in conversation in the corner, as the door slammed a bit too noisily behind me, I winced as their heads snapped around and looked at me. Their expressions were mirror images of each other, they were both grinning like two idiots and if I didn't know them as well as I did then I would have been terrified.

"Ah here we are-" Jeff started.

"Just the man we wanted to see-" Jeff appeared to stop mid sentence to let Nick continue where he had left off.

"Word on the street-"

"Word on the Dalton street anyway-"

"is that you turned Blaine down last night-"

"Guys let me explain-" I tried to cut in but they both continued as if I had said nothing.

"I mean we expected something different-"

"Like you two getting together-"

"Or at least kissing-"

"Exactly but that didn't happen did it-"

"No I don't believe it did-"

"So why did you break Blainey's heart Kurtsie?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because he broke my heart the second he said he was singing to Jeremiah!" I shouted, the echo reverberating off of the wooden walls. They were both silent, letting the information seep in fully.

"Oh." Nick said quietly, his muddy eyes looking towards the ground.

"Yeah, oh." I said. "Look I came here for some quiet so can I just go please? I asked, gesturing to an empty corner in the room.

"Yeah okay-"

"Look we'll just go-"

"And give you some peace." They both treaded softly towards the doors and huddled close to each other, speaking in hushed tones so I couldn't hear them. As I slid over to the empty sofa and sat myself down I let my thoughts sink in fully. Was I treating Blaine fairly? He had just been rejected and I didn't even comfort him, although he didn't look too dejected at my house seeing as he was trying to kiss me... but I didn't even comfort him, my hand slammed down on the table next to the arm chair as I shook my head violently, it had never felt so messed up before, half of me wanted apologise and the other quieter half wanted to give him the space that he probably needed. I turned my attention to the window and what lay beyond it. The Dalton forest was just visible on the horizon of the grounds, what lay between me and there was a lot of flat grass, just an empty green wasteland that got trampled over every day by my fellow students. The grey sky above it gave it the perfect look of the dreary day that you could only read about in the pages of books.

"Not the brightest day in the world is it?" Mumbled a voice from over my shoulder, my skin practically jumped off of my bones as I turned to see who the voice was but there wasn't much need to guess who it was.

"Oh hi." I smiled cautiously at the figure standing above me. "What brings you here?"

"You know, two little birds told me that a friend of mine was in the Dalton common room, thinking too much and I thought that I should cheer them up." The brown eyed boy patted my arm and smiled weakly at me. Blaine looked a lot better than he had yesterday though, his complexion had gone back to its usual tanned gorgeousness and his hair had the curly bounce back in it that you still se under five layers of hair gel.

"Well, those two birds will definitely be talked to later." I tried to laugh but it came out more strangled and forced than I had hoped.

"Let me take you out for coffee... Just as friends." His voice rang in my ears long after he had finished my eyes settled on the floor and I noticed the spiral pattern on the tiles of the floor, Blaine was in a tough situation and now so was I, it was clear to me that if I said no then we would probably stop talking and lose our friendship and there wasn't any universe where I wanted that to happen, but if I said yes then we could mend our friendship but Blaine would probably move on as I rejected him, he could never ask me out again and I would have to be his supportive friend and watch him date countless others in his hopes to find the one, I honestly thought the latter might actually hurt me more. It was as clear as the green grass outside what my choice was.

"Sure sounds like a good plan." He stood up and offered me his hand, I clasped it as we walked out of the common room together hand in hand, I was silently hoping that it was right decision but something was telling me that I already knew the answer.

* * *

**AN: **As always i hope you enjoyed it and would love to know your opinion of it, i know it's a bit shorter than usual but i'm getting back into the swing of writing so they will go back to normal over time :)  
As always for every review that any of my stories get I will give 10p to charity, it's just a little something that helps the world, charity has not been decided fully yet but i have been given some good ideas from all of you and will probably be giving money to all of them eventually. :)

Thank you for reading :) x


	3. Chapter 3: The not-a-date Date

Teardrops are the soul's words chapter 3

The coffee shop wasn't as crowded as it usually was when we went on our weekly coffee 'dates', although usually we went after school, today we were technically skipping.

Blaine told me to find a seat while he went and chatted to the barista whilst ordering our coffees. A rush of delight ran through me as I realised that he still remembered my coffee order, it felt silly to feel that way after everything that happened yesterday but the feeling just wouldn't leave.

The brown haired boy sat down across from me and slid my drink over; I took a tentative sip before starting.

"So, how are you?" I almost face palmed at my own question but I couldn't help but want to know. Curiosity was a cruel thing that had I had never managed to leave the clutches of, and when it came to Blaine, I was more stuck than a man in quicksand.

"I'm doing fine all things considered-"

"What do you mean all things considered?" I asked, not sure if I really liked the direction in which I would most likely go. Blaine took a few glances around the small shop before smiling and returning his gaze back to me.

"Well you see I got rejected twice yesterday but only one actually hurt and I wanted to try and make it right with that person. Which is why an idea came to me and I thought it was complete brilliance... until about five seconds ago when I suddenly got nervous." He held his hand out in the middle of the table, waiting for me to take hold of it, I couldn't just leave him in the nervous ball that he was suddenly becoming so I placed my hand in his, instantly calming the nerves which were previously washing over him in waves.

"Why would you be nervous Blaine?" I asked kindly.

"Because I... I really _really_ like you and I can't get by with having you as just my friend, it's killing me Kurt." Blaine's hand gently squeezed mine as his thumb rubbed over my palm. I felt like my whole world was frozen at that specific moment, no one else really mattered right then, just me and him in our own little bubble.

"I really like you too Blaine, but I-"

"No buts, if we both like each other then we should start with a clean slate and give this a try." Blaine exclaimed. My brain was telling me to say no but my heart was bursting out of my chest and screaming at me to just jump over the table and kiss the other boy senseless.

"I think that sounds good." Blaine's eyes almost popped out of his head at my words and my brain felt like it jumped out of my skull for a moment as if it didn't just approve of those words coming out of my mouth.

"You mean it?"

"Yeah I do, I really want to give this a try because I like you, everyone makes mistakes but they don't define us as people, so I shouldn't hold anything against you." _Unless it's me holding you against a wall _I thought to myself and nearly spit coffee all over the red table, I had no idea where that thought came from and was simply thankful that I hadn't said it out loud.

"So will you let me take you out on a date tomorrow night?" Blaine asked hopefully, placing his other hand over our already intertwined ones. There was nothing for me to think over.

"Yes, I would like that very much." A smile bubbled to the surface of my face so I looked down at the table trying to calm myself down a bit, but it was well and truly stuck there.

"Awesome." I noticed from the corner of my eye that he did a miniature fist punch which only made the smile on my face grow wider. "I will make this the perfect date I can assure you that."

"Don't go out of your way or anything, just being with you is perfect to me." There weren't many extravagant places in Ohio but I felt like that anywhere with Blaine would be the best thing in the world. For some reason Blaine serenading Jeremiah flashed back into my head at that moment, but not even that could dampen my mood because Blaine was with me now and Jeremiah didn't know what he was missing.

"I'll keep that in mind." He jokingly smiled, we sat around for a while and just talked to each other, it felt nice to have this back even though it had only been gone less than a day. After what felt like not enough time Blaine stood out of his seat and re-offered me his hand, and as we walked out of Daltons small coffee shop and strolled down the small pathway through the trees back to the dorms. For February it felt unseasonably warm, and it felt nice. The birds were chirping and everything just felt good.

"So how was your first time skipping class Mr Hummel and Mr Anderson?" A deep voice sounded behind us and I almost jumped out of my skin. We both swirled around and instantly let go of each other's hands. Public school still hadn't fully left us.

"Jeff what the hell you scared the crap out of us!" Blaine half laughed as we were met with a head full of blind hair instead of the balding principal that we were expecting.

"Well, excuse me for wanting to check up on my friends who have been gone for _three hours _now." I internally gasped. It felt like it had been half an hour or an hour at the very most. Blaine just smiled and looked at me as if to say _Time flies when you're having fun._ Jeff coughed us out of our daydream like state and waved goodbye.

"He always was a strange on that Jeff." Blaine said in a mock British accent. That was apparently too hilarious for both of us to handle as we exploded into fits of laughter. Our hands rejoined as we calmed down after a few minutes and continued to walk back to our rooms.

"Well this is your stop." Blaine charmingly said as we stopped in front of my room. "I would love to spend more time with you but I have a date with the most amazing person in the world tomorrow and I need to prepare it." I wanted to pull him into a kiss right then and there but I decided to leave the passion for later.

"Okay, I'll see you later then." It seemed almost instinctual as I leaned in and placed a kiss to his cheek, but I was glad I had done it as Blaine's face after was worth more than all the money and possessions I owned. As he walked away smiling, I knew I had made the right decision.


	4. Chapter 4: Leg tappingly crazy

**AN: **Happy new year! I really need to get better at updating thats for sure, but when you're a social llama like myself and start having life crisis's every two weeks you can kind of get behind! Anyway this chapter is about 100 words shorter than what i usually do and i don't know how i feel about it but i just really really wanted to give a chapter to you guys so i hope you like it and reviews make me feel less like my life is going nowhere so you know! if you have the time, or the energy, or if you have both it would be appreciated. But lets face it, if you have the time and the energy, you would probably be building a shed or something right now. ENJOY!

* * *

The next day made me increasingly nervous as the hours dripped by, as I was sitting in history I didn't realise how much the nerves were actually getting to me.

"Kurt if you jiggle the table any more with your leg then I think you may cause an earthquake to occur." Jeff stated. "I love you man, but you have check yourself before you wreck yourself." He snapped his fingers in that cliché sassy way that just made me gawp and raise an eyebrow at him. "What? We're in history. I thought I would bring back some moves."

"Sometimes you are so strange Jeff." I laughed, honestly sometimes I had no idea what was going on in that boys head, one moment he could be trying to solve the world's problems and the next he would be trying to make a plan to capture the fly squirrel that he claimed was haunting the school.

"Well I do try to keep my Kurtie entertained." He smiled but then patted my arm, apparently serious Jeff was back now." "But Kurt, trust me when I say that everything is going to be fine, you will go on a date with Blaine, it will be fantabulous as we all know it will and you will get to your room and make cute gay babies together. Do you comprehend?"

"I do understand, but Jeff?"

"Yes Kurtie?" His eyes batted innocently.

"Cute gay babies? Really?" I asked with a hint of sarcasm but mostly hushed laughter. Until another wave of anxiety crashed over me. "Wait. You don't think Blaine is expecting anything like that do you I mean it's the first date and I like him I really do but I don't think I'd be ready for that and Oh my inexistent lord I haven't even properly kissed someone before and he knows that so he wouldn't be-"

"Kurt! Really before you explode please breath and return to a normal colour in the human skin tone wheel." Jeff cut me off from my rant and I couldn't have been more thankful. People's heads had been starting to turn and even though I usually love the attention, it was not the time. "No of course Blaine won't be expecting anything; this is _Blaine _we are talking about here, not some sleaze you met at the local gay bar. I swear to all the holy squirrels that you will have the most PG date to ever exist and it will be perfect because it is you two and you're so clearly meant to be. You're just too oblivious to see it." I wanted to reply, but Jeff's finger had sealed itself over my mouth before the first syllable had even come out. Sometimes our friendship was strange and I didn't always know what he was on about but Jeff was one of the best people that I had met at Dalton besides from Blaine and I knew that these guys would always be there for me. I just hoped that I could return the favour one day.

The bell rang shortly after and Jeff and I parted ways, I wanted to stop at my room before lunch to mentally calm myself, I knew that if I saw Blaine while I was in this state I would probably call the whole thing off. I couldn't understand why he wanted me, he could have anyone he wanted, practically every gay guy at Dalton had asked him out at some point or another and I didn't get what made me any different to them. I kept thinking that Blaine could do so much better.

As I turned the corner to the dorm hallway, I noticed someone standing down the hallway, pacing the perimeter several times over. Someone I honestly never expected to see again.

"Ah Hi can you help me, my names Jeremiah, I'm looking for Blaine Anderson, Do you know him." The tall blond curly haired boy asked. I wanted to scream at him and say _Yes I do! I'm going on a date with him later _But I didn't.

"Umm yes I know him. Why, do you need him?" I played the innocent part. Pretended that I didn't know who he was, even though his very existence was currently breaking my heart to its very core. I wished that someone would have shown up, or that Jeff had come with me. I needed someone that was brave enough to face up to him and tell him to leave Dalton, or better yet leave America. I had heard that New Zealand was lovely that time of the year. Plus there were plenty of sheep so his hair would make him look right at home.

"I really need to talk to him. Do you know where he is?" He asked, trying to sound polite but just coming across as impatient with a sarcastic smile.

"I would assume the cafeteria. It is lunch you know."

"Well could you get him for me? I need to talk to him." All these questions were just getting frustrating and I felt like pulling my hair out, but that would just give Blaine another reason to pick Jeremiah over me again.

"Okay, I will. If you tell me why you need him." I asked. Curiosity was getting the better of me and I just had to know why he was here. Why now?

"Fine. Not like it's any of your business but he asked me out a few days ago and I would like to take him up on his offer." The frizzy haired man replied. I was pretty sure that my heart had left my body to buy a chainsaw from IKEA to cut itself into pieces at that very moment. It sure as hell felt like it anyway. The thoughts that Blaine had just asked me out because Jeremiah had rejected him resurfaced again, and I realised. Jeremiah was here. Blaine had no need for me anymore.


	5. Chapter 5: Defeated

The one thing I knew was that I wasn't going to go and find Blaine, Jeremiah could do that for himself. I stumbled past a few other students whilst trying to drag myself to the huge doors at the front of the maze of a school.

"Kurt, where are you going?" A familiar voice asked me, I knew who, I just didn't want to acknowledge the blond haired bundle of fun, at that moment.

"I'm going home." I didn't look up from my shoes, which were fabulously shining if I must say so myself, but Jeff stood in front of me and put his hand on my shoulder. I was trapped.

"You have a date with Blaine in like 5 hours, why are you going home?" He asked, his hand staying right where it was, as terrifying as it was comforting.

"The date may as well be cancelled." I looked up into Jeff's eyes and saw nothing but comfort and there.

"What? Why? Kurt we were talking about this in class, Blaine likes you and there is no one-"

"Jeremiah's here." I wanted to be strong, I really did, but as soon as Jeff wrapped me in his arms, I burst into tears, I'd had too many unrequited crushes in my life to have my feelings for Blaine go the same way, I could already picture it. Blaine seeing that bottle head blonde and running into his arms, them going on a date tonight, Blaine forgetting about me, and anything that I had with him turning into nothing more than a distant memory.

"Okay..." He started, clearly thinking about each word he was going to say. "You are coming to my room and we are going to sit for a bit and get you ready for your date with Blaine. How does that sound?"

"But Blaine wants-"

"Don't assume what Blaine wants Kurt because I'm pretty sure the answer is you. And that's not an assumption." The blond haired boy gave a quick squeeze to my shoulder before carefully guiding me back into the main building. Several people gave us confused looks, but no one questioned it. Everyone knew that Jeff was probably the most caring person at this school, so when he had his arm around some crying boy, everyone just knew to let him get on with his business. Jeff was also known as the master of hug giving around here and as most of the people had been on the receiving end of one, practically the whole school knew of their healing capabilities.

We started to amble slowly up to Jeff's room which was only down the hall from mine, my smile slowly returning before it was smacked straight back off whilst starting to go up the stairs I had barely ten minutes beforehand run down.

"Jeff, Jeremiah will still be up there." I stated, not stopping in my tracks up there. My heart seemed to be screaming for me to stop, but my head was saying to screw it and punch him in the face. I didn't know which the logical one at that moment was.

"And we shall punch him if he even comes near us. He hurt Blaine which incidentally hurt you, so I wouldn't mind causing the bastard physical harm." Jeff smirked and pulled his arm tighter around me. Dalton boys tended to be generally brilliant at everything, whether it was because of their parent's money or them being forced to do everything from AP calculus to Gymnastics from the age of 3; so when Jeff said he would beat up Jeremiah, I knew he had the capability... and probably a black belt for most of the Martial Arts hidden inside his closet.

Whilst turning the last of the corners before our dorms, I took one final breath and prepared myself for what could be nothing but could also be everything. My pulse drummed loudly through my ears. My Heart was beating out of my chest. I blinked slowly.

He was still stood there, right by Blaine's door. On his phone talking to some stranger on the end.

"Oh hey Kyle!" Jeremiah looked too happy as he saw us. He hung up the phone and turned he attention to us.

"His name's Kurt-" Jeff tried to cut in for me angrily. I patted his shoulder before someone ended up on the floor unconscious. I wouldn't have minded if he had murdered Jeremiah at this point, but witness statements would be too tedious and personally, I wouldn't want to put the cops through the effort paper work for something like Jeremiah.

"Right, Anyway I just wanted to let you know to not look for Blaine, I just got off the phone with him and he agreed to meet me for coffee in ten minutes!" The bleach air head was beaming. I didn't know if Jeff needed holding back or whether I did, but between us I just wanted Jeremiah gone. Now.

"That's great." Something in me said. I don't know what but it was most likely the idiotic bit of me that always did the 'right thing'. I wanted to put that part of my brain in a cage. The beautiful wallpapered walls felt like they were getting smaller around me, closing in slowly and I just wanted to leave with some form of dignity. "I hope it goes well." I started slowly walking towards my room, not caring if Jeff followed me or not. It didn't make a difference either way.

Jeff closed my mahogany dorm room door behind himself.

"He can't be serious right? _Blaine _can't be serious right?" Jeff shout whispered in frustration whilst pacing the room. I on the other hand had decided a calmer route of falling back onto my bed with a small puff of air leaving my lungs.

"He probably is, Jeremiah's better, Blaine wanted him first. I was just the second choice. Which is actually an upgrade from being known as the guy who falls for straight guys, and you don't even want to know what that was better than." I sighed, calmly looking up at the blue ceiling; I had never actually heard my voice sound calmer in a situation like this. It just sounded so... defeated, and I didn't care.

"Kurt you can't give up, you and Blaine are meant to be together! It's written in the big gay stars above and- and- it's... you just... can't give up." Jeff's voice became so beaten by the end of the sentence, a spark of worry shot up my spine at the fact that I had never heard him speak so sadly before. It was dissipated when he gently sat down next to me. "We have to do something." He said quietly while stroking my hair.

"There's nothing we can do Jeff. This isn't some sort of TV show and even if it was, all of them are going for the sad endings now to get some kind of plot twist and everything just turns to shit."

"But this isn't a TV show, you guys have a chance!"

"Maybe, but I doubt it." I closed my eyes and prayed for silence, it was not given to me.

Someone was rapidly knocking against the door, like a squirrel climbing a tree.

I pushed myself up with heavy arms and trudged over to the door, yanking it open.

"I have a plan." Nick said with a worryingly big grin on his face.


	6. Chapter 6: Better Than Revenge

**AN: **Here is the next update! It is a bit late yes BUT it is also slightly longer! So i hope that makes up for it. I had a major case of writers block mixed with too much college work and it just resulted in this getting posted later than i would have liked it to. Anyway i really hope you enjoy this chapter, it's different and i like it so i hope you do too! Enjoy!

If you had told me a year ago that I had a crush on a guy, I wouldn't have been surprised. Told me he was actually gay this time, I would've laughed and said _well that's a first. _Told me that he liked someone else and chose them over me _twice, _I would have nodded my head and muttered something about it being typical. But now Nick was in my room, excitedly droning on about some plan, My mind was elsewhere but every so often my ears would pick up a word. "Blaine... Coffee... swords... a squirrel... I tuned back into the conversation before they could bring up swords.

"Look all that I'm saying is that we should... check on what they're doing, who's saying that we can't go get some coffee as well?" Nick look so pleased at his idea, I decided that the plant on the other side of my room looked particularly interesting.

"You boys can go if you want to, but I think I'll have to pass. My wardrobe need's reorganising and you know how much I love clothes." I replied, I had been strong at McKinley, I had been strong my whole life, but I honestly couldn't be bothered going down to the coffee place to spy on Blaine; my standards were higher than that. At least I hoped they were. I suddenly felt nerves pinpricking their way through my hands and slowly crawling throughout the rest of my body.

"Kurt, the whole point is to have you there!" Jeff pleaded. "You need coffee, you look like you're about to fall asleep and plus I think Nick had a good idea." The two boys looked conspiringly at each other and smiled. I looked around my room and sighed. There really was no way out of this. I shook my body and the nerves somehow seemed to simmer down a fraction, now there was just a dwindling fire in my heart that refused to go out.

"Fine, but it's just to get some coffee right?" Their gleeful expressions told me all I needed to know.

"Totally. Just coffee." Jeff said. "Let me grab my binoculars." And just like that the blond haired boy was sprinting through the door. Leaning my head in my hands I sighed deeply, enjoying the feel of sweet oxygen in my throat, calming my nerves better than any pill ever could have.

The coffee shop was almost filled the point of overflowing with other students, the red walls contrasting deeply with the pristine blue. Most of the faces were undistinguishable but I could pick a few warblers from the masses.

"Nick, can you order the coffee, Kurtsie and I are going to find someplace to sit." Jeff patted my back and guided me towards a vacant table close to the centre of the shop. Completely ignoring the warblers usual table

"Why the sudden change of space." I questioned, gesturing to the table by tapping the beat of Defying Gravity. I looked around and noticed that none of the warblers except for two were at the usual table, but the rest were what seemed to be strategically pinpointed around the rest of the small coffee shop, if I had looked at it from about I was pretty sure that they were circling us. I didn't even want to know where Blaine was. I silently hoped that he wasn't on the other side of the table divider that was just a bit taller than my head. But if the warbler's places were planned then it had to be assumed that mine was as well. I sighed and gently lowered my head into my hands.

Jeff still hadn't answered me.

I had noticed however that the air was no longer filled with just the mundane chitchat of the other students, there was a low humming noise which sounded a lot like a group of 16 boys harmonising and it was getting louder.

"Jeff, what did you _do_?" I asked warily. He just smiled and mouthed something that looked like _revenge. _As their voices got louder, the song got clearer and I almost ran right out of the place without looking back, but I had done my running and I didn't want to be the guy who always ran from his problems. Jeff was looking at me expectantly, eyebrows raised. I gave one quick nod and stood before Jeff clapped once and every warbler except Blaine, who I had learnt since leaving my seat that he, was in fact on the other side of the partition, stood up and ran to stand behind Jeff who motioned for me to stand next to him. In the lead singer's position. Where Blaine usually stood.

Walking next to Jeff, the whole Warbler team waltzed over to Blaine's table where he was in a hushed discussion. Clearly he hadn't noticed us beforehand. A wave of hurt brushed over my body but I quickly pushed it aside. We were practically stood two meters away from their table when the first line flowed of my mouth.

"Now go stand in the corner and think about what you did."

Blaine and Jeremiah's heads turned at the same time. The hazel eyed boy looked surprised, it almost made me laugh how much he looked like a deer in the headlights at that moment, and added with Jeremiah's confusion I decided that it would ruin the effect of the song if I burst into uncontrollable laughter.

"The story starts when it was hot and it was summer and...  
I had it all, I had him right there where I wanted him  
He came along, got him alone and let's hear the applause  
He took him faster than you could say 'sabotage'"

The song continued in much the same fashion, the warblers danced and harmonized around Jeff and I who stayed next to me while singing the song with me. It was an odd duet of sorts, but one that I would still have recommended to the council if they weren't so closed minded.

"She took him faster than you could say 'sabotage'"

When the song ended, the blond haired boy and I had made it to the small stage that Dalton's coffee room apparently had. Other students who had been in the room were on their feet applauding and chanting for an encore. Wes politely declined while pushing the rest of the group out of the room while sending me a wink and a thumbs up. I would have thought that in a time like this that they would have sided with Blaine, but they didn't, and I couldn't differentiate between the feelings of confusion and appreciation that were coursing through my veins.

After a minute or two, there was only Jeff, Blaine, Jeremiah and me.

"I'll just be going then." Jeremiah said hesitantly. He slowly stood up and glared right into my soul before exiting the room.

"Is anyone going to explain to me what that performance was about?" Blaine asked with a hint of agitation in his voice. Jeff and I groaned in unison. Sometimes Blaine was too oblivious for his own good.

"Well we were meant to be going on a date in about half an hour-" I started, but was cut off by Jeff.

"and then you, you curly haired idiot, decided to meet up with Mr surfer gap shop guy over there." Jeff stopped and looked at me expectantly. Was I his fill in Nick?

"Right, umm and then the Warblers and I decided the best way to show you how not happy we are, is by telling you in song."

"I'll give our back-and-forth a six out of ten; you'll get the hang of it." The blond haired boy said whilst patting me on the back. I stumbled forward a bit, almost falling and causing an impromptu meeting between my face and the floor, but two arms caught me. Looking up, I was met with the two most beautiful hazel eyes that I loved to look at.

"Well as awesome as that song was, you got the wrong end of the stick." Blaine began. "You see, I met up with Jeremiah to tell him that I was not interested in him and now only have eyes for one Mr Kurt Hummel, so he would have to go find another guy to be in the closet with somewhere else." The curly haired boy had now released me from his caring arms but still had one of his hands entwined with mine. Jeremiah's previous glare now making perfect sense.

"So there was no need for the song?"

"No, but I like to see a jealous side to you." Blaine joked while I play hit his arm. We both laughed at the hilarity of the situation we had put ourselves in. It turned out that Blaine maybe wasn't the only oblivious one.

"Only you could make me sing Taylor Swift." I replied.

"Yeah, I was thinking that the song choice was a bit non Broadway for your tastes." Blaine commented, sounding confused once again. I couldn't believe how adorable he sounded when confused.

"Don't Blame me, the warblers chose it." I laughed and moved closer to Blaine to hug the shorter boy. I finally felt at home.

"Hey! It was a fabulous song! Nobody talks about relationships better than my Taytay!" Jeff interrupted the romantic moment while proceeding to flail his arms around the room. I swore to the nonexistent gods that if his arms were going any faster, he would take off from the floor.

"Shall we go for our date then?" Blaine said, ignoring the human helicopter.

"I can't think of anything better." I happily replied. Blaine gently grabbed my hand once again as we walked out the Dalton coffee shop, this time together.

* * *

**AN: **There will be one or two more chapters after this and then this story is done. I really like where this has gone considering it was only meant to be a oneshot type thing. I would like to thank all the people who have (and hopefully will) review and favourite this story or even put it on their stories to follow! It's just insane and it makes me feel so happy when i see that people have done that so thank you! :D


	7. Chapter 7: Dapper Dalton

**AN: **Woohoo! update! i'm actually quite happy with this chapter, i'm getting back into the writing feel of things, im not all the way there yet but this chapter is telling good news! AND its longer than usual which i think will be happening with all the chapters to come! I'll shut up now so you can read. Enjoy!

* * *

The halls seemed so much quieter than they usually were, there was of course the odd student dotted around the corridors, smartly dressed in their uniforms even though it was a Friday evening, and as I passed them, I didn't feel any fear that they were judging me or thinking of the best way to attack me. Because Dalton wasn't like that, and the handsome warbler holding my hand as we strode down the halls had proved that to me.

Blaine was living proof that the world didn't completely hate me.

It had only been two days since the _Revenge _escapade with the warblers, and after a lot of talk, it had turned out that there may have been a brief misunderstanding of the situation.

**Blaine's POV:**

Two days earlier...

Sitting in the library I was feeling like the world was spinning just for me, Kurt had agreed to go out with me and not even the terrible weather that was starting outside the window could put a damper on my day.

Feeling a buzzing in my pocket, I slowly pulled my phone out, thinking it was Kurt to try and find out where we were going so that he could plan his outfit, but the caller ID was one that I was definitely not expecting to see.

"Jeremiah, what are you doing?" I asked slowly, serenading him at the GAP had been one of the worst things I had ever done, my head fell onto my knees as he replied.

"Oh just calling you, seeing if you wanted another coffee for old time's sake." He giggled. _Giggled. _It was one of the strangest situations that I had been in. Why ask out a guy you had just turned down a few days before?

"Okay, I guess. Where shall I meet you?" I said hesitantly, hoping wherever that where ever it was would be close, my date was only 3 hours away and I wasn't going to be late for the epitome of human perfection. My whole body jumped as the librarian shushed me from the end of the bookshelf; I had forgotten that I was actually sat in between two tall shelves, losing myself in To Kill a Mockingbird.

"Meet me in Dalton's coffee place, I'm already here." He laughed again and hung up. My whole body shivered and I sighed, rubbing my eyes while feeling like I hadn't slept in 30 years. Slowly I stood up and tried to think about what had just happened. Had I just agreed that to go on a date with Jeremiah? I silently laughed and shook the thought off. He just wanted to talk, and I guess some part of me needed the closure, I was definitely over him but maybe he could still be a good friend? We had hung out before and had good conversations.

I didn't pass anybody on the way there; it was as if everyone had universally agreed not to be out in the Dalton campus. My eyes felt strangely alert in anticipation for my date with Kurt later. I scanned my surroundings and noticed that the walls looked brighter, the paintings looked more vibrant, and I felt like all the past few days of stress were slowly ebbing away.

The bell above the door rang out loudly causing everyone to snap their heads in my direction. Normally no one would blink an eye at someone entering the abnormally large school coffee shop, but apparently today was the day when the abundance of students decided to. A lot of the warblers were dotted around the crowded place. They smiled in my direction without properly looking at me before returning to the hushed conversation. I shrugged off the strange situation of the whole thing when I noticed that Jeremiah sitting in a booth and smiling at me. As I sat down across from him he pushed a lukewarm coffee towards me, politely I took a sip and grimaced at the taste of the plain taste that stuck in my mouth. Clearly he didn't remember my coffee order.

"I hope you like it; I know that black coffee's your favourite." He smiled and I momentarily felt guilty about being annoyed at his forgetfulness, but he had tried. I had to give him that.

"Yeah, thanks. Is there a specific reason you wanted to meet me?" I asked patiently. The blond boy laughed and shook his head. What used to make me melt at my knees and swoon over the beach ready boy, now made me feel patronised, He was acting like I was five years old.

The door chimed again, signalling another person had entered. I almost turned to see who it was, like everyone had for me, but Jeremiah had opened his mouth again and my dapper politeness was telling me it would be rude to ignore him, despite the fact that I was starting to wish that I was somewhere, anywhere else.

"Oh Blaine, you're so adorable when your naive." He started, I had to correct myself, he was treating me like I was three. "While I didn't appreciate you singing to me at work, I now realise that I was actually really nice and sweet of you." My palms became uncomfortably sweaty as it finally dawned on me as to why he wanted me here. I looked around hoping, praying for someone to sweep in and save me from this situation but my luck had well and truly ran out when I realised that everyone else was engrossed in their own conversational bubbles.

"So I was wondering if maybe you would go on a date with me sometime, I mean I know this is already kind of a date-" I spluttered and almost spat my drink all over his blue t-shirt but instead swallowed the vile coffee and cough to cover up my shock.

"This- this is a date?" I questioned, my voice becoming unrealistically high at the end as I pointed at the table and then in between the two of us.

"Well of course it is, what else would it be?" Of course he wouldn't realise all that had happened in the past few days, my realisation, the death of any 'feelings' that I had once thought existed towards him, my adoration of Kurt, he knew none of it.

"Well I thought it was just us two meeting up, like when we were friends." I explained cautiously, all too paranoid that he would flip out, of course I only knew him to be the calm type, even when I got him fired he was still oddly calm. I admit he was aggravated, but if the roles had been reversed I wouldn't have been able to contain my anger at him.

Now he just looked downhearted. The guilt was starting to rise up through my body again and I almost reached out my hand to comfort the man. Almost.

"So I guess that I missed my shot right, I should've known that I guy like you would get swept off the market at a seconds notice." He tried to joke and I almost laughed with him, but something in the air had changed. I couldn't pinpoint when, but the crowded shop had suddenly become silent, asking for attention to be given. I looked around to notice the warblers had created a formation and were humming a beat. It was a song that I knew somewhere in the back of my head but couldn't remember the name of. Turning my head further to the right I could see Jeff just at the edge of the formation mouthing something to someone sat on the other side of the wooden half wall that I was sitting next to.

Kurt warily stood up and I could tell that he knew as much about this as I did, but there was a second where we made eye contact before his eyes glanced at Jeremiah before he strode to take the centre Warblers' position. His face was almost neutral but had the huge sense of attitude behind it that just screamed, '_challenge me, I dare you'. _My heart stopped for a moment as I noticed how amazing and sexy Kurt looked standing there, but at the same time I was still puzzled, not only at the warblers impromptu performance that I was not a part of, but also the small look of sadness that permeated through Kurt's eyes when he looked at Jeremiah.

"Now go stand in the corner and think about what you did."

_Oh God no. _All of a sudden the song sprang into my head and I knew what they were doing. Kurt and the warblers were song attacking me. My head snapped around to fully look at them and sure enough, they were all now looking right at me. I couldn't figure out why though, was Kurt mad at me? I didn't understand what I had done wrong until Jeremiah had tapped my shoulder.

"Do you guys always burst out into random songs?" _Jeremiah, _Of course they thought I was on a date with him. I couldn't blame them for their thoughts because it definitely looked that way. There was no point correcting them until the end of the song either because to be honest, even thought it was aimed at me for all the wrong reasons, they were rocking it.

Of course eventually the song came to an end and the whole audience of coffee drinkers were in an awe like state of the group as they were on their feet screaming for an encore. The rest of the warblers dispersed leaving only the four of us behind in a huge state of awkwardness.

Deciding to have some fun with the situation, I put on my best confused face and tried to act annoyed. Jeremiah thankfully left and I honestly didn't know if I was ever going to see him again, I honestly didn't know if I cared. All I wanted was standing right in front of me, practically shouting at me while still managing to look adorable.

It took a while to explain myself and then after a lot of odd comments about Taylor Swift from the three of us, I decided to gently hold Kurt's hand and whisk him off for an early date. The pictures down the hallway still had their vibrancy, but none of the British paintings could compare to the beauty of the boy walking beside me.


End file.
